Butterfly
by Bly J
Summary: Oneshot: Jocelyn knew she shouldn't mess with time travel, but what could be the harm in popping back for half an hour to reassure Grandma Molly?


_A/N: This is a re-post of the first chapter of 'Don't mess with Time Travel' edited to be the one-shot it was originally conceived as before it grew into a crossover/hybrid with another fic I was writing about my character of Petunia._

I don't own Harry Potter or anything you recognise

**November 1996 (Harry's 6th year at Hogwarts)**

Molly Weasley sat in the living room of her home 'The Burrow' enjoying a cup of tea as a pair of darning needles worked nearby darning a large pile of socks belonging to her various family members. Although she was quite comfortable she could not stop herself from glancing at her grandfather clock, which contained hands representing each member of the family, a little more often than should have been necessary. The hands representing her husband Arthur and oldest children were currently pointing to 'Work' and those representing the youngest two at, 'School'. It was just as they should have been but given the nature of some of the 'work' they did it didn't reassure her much; at least none of them was pointed to 'Mortal Peril'. She sighed and sipped her tea.

Suddenly she heard a muffled popping sound, followed by a thud, coming from upstairs. Her eyes went immediately to the clock but none of the hands had moved. Alarmed she got to her feet and drew her wand as she heard the sound of someone descending the stairs. After a minute or so a head peeked round the doorframe, peered around the room and when it spotted Molly jumped sideways to reveal that it belonged to a teenage girl.

"Don't be alarmed, I'm unarmed!" said the girl, "ooh that rhymes."

She grinned and stepped fully into the room holding her hands out to show they were empty and stood there letting Molly examine her. She was approximately 14 years old, tall and gangly, but her most distinguishing feature was her hair, Molly recognised it as 'Weasley red'; but she didn't recognise the girl.

"Who are you?" asked Molly, "How did you get here?"

"Time-travel" said the girl, answering the second question first, and after letting that set in for a moment, "My name is Jocelyn Potter-Weasley."

Molly sat down heavily into the chair, lowering her wand, it was hard deny the truth of what the girl said, the Weasley hair was unmistakeable and as this girl was underage there was no way she could have Apparated into the house.

"Hi Grandma Molly" said Jocelyn smiling again and sitting herself in a chair.

"Potter-Weasley.." said Molly, "You're Ginny and Harry's daughter?"

"Nup" replied Jocelyn, "Arnaud and Petunia's."

"Arnaud and Petunia?"

"Arnaud Weasley son of Bill and Fleur, and Petunia Potter, daughter of Harry."

"You're my great-granddaughter?"

"Yep."

"Well then come over and give me a hug."

"What are you doing here?" asked Molly after giving the girl a hug "You shouldn't be messing with time-travel," she said reprovingly.

"Don't worry I'll be gone in half an hour, I just wanted to reassure you-" began Jocelyn,

"Don't tell me anything about the future, I don't want to complicate things" interrupted Molly.

"I was just going to tell you about your grandchildren."

"Well I suppose that might be okay." said Molly, clearly warming to the topic, "So Harry and Ginny don't end up together?"

"No."

"But Bill and Fleur do?"

"Yep, they should already be engaged aren't they?"

"Yes, although I wasn't sure that it would last."

"Well several kids and grandkids later they're still together."

"Seven kids?"

"Nope only five, my Dad is the oldest, I think Granddad would have liked more but Fleur put her foot down after the twins. Fred and Angelina have seven though."

"Angelina, Angelina Johnson?"

"Yep, quite a story, apparently they dated a bit in fifth year, had a fight and hated each other for over a year, then they got back together and got married pretty quick and their first son was born exactly eleven months later. Then the twins came along a year after that, well the first set, then they kept coming."

Molly smiled knowingly, "And the others?" she asked eagerly, "What of my other children?"

"George and May only had two kids," continued Jocelyn, "May's a muggle, he met her when the twins opened a muggle branch of their shop. Charlie and Theodora had the three…"

"Theodora?"

"Oh, you mightn't have heard of her yet, Theodora Richards, she's Ron's age, bit of an age difference between her and Charlie but they made it work. Ron and Hermione had four sons."

Molly smiled, "I knew they would get together. But what happened with Harry and Ginny, I had hoped..." she trailed off wistfully.

"They did date for a bit, I'm not sure what happened though, but Ginny and Neville is a great story."

"Neville Longbottom?"

"Yes, they went to the Yule ball together in third year did you know? But they didn't get together until long after Hogwarts, they had four sons as well."

"And Percy?"

"He and Claire had just the one daughter."

"Claire?"

"Claire McCubbin."

"Oh yes, Danielle's daughter. I have a granddaughter!"

"Four actually, my Aunt Olivia, Charlie and Theodora's middle child, and also the youngest of Fred and Angelina's second set of twins. Ooh gotta go." said Jocelyn, and as Molly watched she seemed to fade, raised her hand to wave, and then with a slight whooshing sound she disappeared.


End file.
